Project Evolution
by WildWolfForever
Summary: Lila and her best friends Pearl and Cole are just normal kids living in Lilac City in the Athrú region, until they get kidnapped along with Crystal, Sylvia, Clare, Shae and Jules and experimented on using Pokemon DNA by the evil Team Star. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

"Lila! Wake up" Rose yelled from the kitchen where she was making breakfast. "Waaah" I murmured groggily trying to muster enough energy to lift my head off my pillow. "Lila!" She called again more impatiently. "Coming!" I managed to utter. I practically fell out of bed and onto my green flowery rug, startling my family's pet Cottonee, fluffy, and sending her flying out of the room. "Sorry" I muttered, grinning sleepily. My brother, Thorn, after being startled by the hasty Cottonee, made his way quickly into my room. "Rose want's you downstairs, like, now" he repeated, taking his earphones out. "Ok, ok coming now, sheesh" I said. "Why's she so insistent today of all days? She's screeching at me like a Chatot." "Mum's out today, that's why, something about an emergency meeting with the other leaders and Professor Acacia for something 'urgent', wouldn't tell us what it was though, probably something about preserving the Athrú Regions 'natural pokemon habitat' or the likes that they've been going on about recently" said Thorn before putting his earphones back on and walking away. I pulled on my Bulbasaur shaped slippers and scurried down our many flights of stairs after him. "Remind me why we live in a house with 6 flights of stairs again?" I panted, struggling to regain my breath as I caught up with Thorn. "Hey, Lilac City council gave us it for free when mum took the job as gym leader, so don't complain" he said loudly. Obviously his sense of sound was distorted by the screeching music even I could hear through the earphones. As we finally, and tiredly, reached the kitchen I was greeted by the sight of Rose rushing quickly about, frying this, toasting that, pouring stuff everywhere and just generally being over productive. "Hi sis!" she chirped, her usual can-do way-to-cheery-ness back. "Hi" I said, stifling a yawn. I quickly ate some toast and made idle chat before hurrying to the door. "And where are you in such a hurry to get to?" said Rose turning round. "Gona go meet Cole and Pearl, that ok?" I asked. "Hmm, sure, I guess so, but be back before 4pm, its 11 now" She replied turning back to where she was cooking yet more unneeded food. I ran upstairs, pulled on some cloths and dashed downstairs again and out the door.

I ran the short distance from our house to the mega centre in the middle of town where Pearl and Cole were sitting on a bench and drinking smoothies. "Morning!" said Pearl cheerily, beckoning me over. "One Pinap and Cheri smoothie" said Cole in a mockingly fancy tone. "Thank you good sir" I said taking the smoothie and doing a little curtsy. "So, where to today?" I asked joining them on the bench. "I thought we could go to the river, I heard the Magikarp are trying to swim upstream, we could go watch" said Pearl. "Ugh enough with your fish pokemon!" said Cole, pretending to vomit. "Fine, what do _you_ want to do then?" said Pearl. Cole put his hand to his chin, as if thinking extremely hard. "Well the Pyroar are shedding, could be fun to try and steal a little hair, I heard Madame Rochelle, the lady who owns the boutique if you didn't know, is buying some at a high price for cloths" he said. "Typical you, always thinking of more ways to get rich, and including your precious fire types this time!" I laughed. "What about you then?" asked Pearl turning to me. "Me?" I asked "No clue, didn't really think about it. How about we go to the river, I know a path through the forest we could take, and it goes right through where the Pyroar's camp" I said. And so it was agreed, that was what we'd do.


	2. Chapter 2

Ask we walked we talked about the latest gossip in Lilac, joked about our everyday lives and just generally continued to be normal kids. Little did we know that would be the last time we could do so.

"Wow, that Pidgey is huge!" said Coal, looking at it in awe. "That's because it's a Pidgeot, idiot" laughed Pearl. "Well… They look similar" said Coal, trying to hide a blush. Suddenly, the Pidgeot started to squawk like crazy. "What's it doing? I know wild pokemon can be hostile, but Pidgeot are used to people walking this trail, why's it acting so strange?" I asked. Suddenly, it launched a full on Air Slash. "What the Arecus!" screeched Pearl as she took the brunt of the attack and was flung back against a tree. "A wild pokemon would never attack a human like that, especially not one so used to human activity as a Pidgeot" said Coal, helping Pearl to her feet. The Pidgeot launched a Sand-Attack, blinding us. When I eventually opened my eyes again, I could barely see more than a meter ahead. "A wild pokemon isn't this powerful either!" said Coal. I couldn't see him but from his tone of voice he was very alarmed. "Unless…" I said slowly "It _isn't _wild." "Clever girl" said a voice. Not just any voice, a voice that was getting closer, and fast. It broke into a gruff chuckle, just before I fell to the ground and everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

My brain hurt like a thousand Chinglings had just used Uproar at once. My blonde-brown hair lay limply around my ears. Wait, my ears? I then realized I couldn't feel them. It was like they'd been cut clean off. Alarmed, my hands shot up to where they used to be. Nothing but smooth skin, like they'd never been there. I could feel something brushing against my neck. Something small, nearly delicate and almost familiar, but that was the least of my concerns. Then I realized I could still hear something. No, some_one_, and they were screaming. "C…Coal?" I whispered. Talking took a surprising amount of effort and I passed out again, still unaware of the landscape around me or what happened to me.

I woke up again, how much later I didn't know. My head still hurt, but less so. I managed to pry my eyes open slightly. I was lying on my side, in a mainly grey room. I managed to look down slightly. I was covered by a thin, also grey, blanket and was lying on a hard mattress on a tiny metal framed bed. I realized I could hear ticking and looked over to see a clock on the wall. It read 4:30PM. Oddly, my first thought was 'I'm late! Rose is gonna kill me!'. I then realized how ridiculous that sounded, since I had just been, presumably, kidnapped. I turned my head round in time to see a man wearing a gold suit and sunglasses walk in. "Ah your awake" he said, smiling a smile of pure venom. It was the man with the Pidgeot. " Wh.. where am I?" I asked, struggling with each syllable. "Ah isn't that the question, or is it?" he said smiling that smile again. "Let's start with a simpler question, how about who am I?" he continued. I gave a limp nod, or the best I could from lying on my side. "I" he said, flicking his head very self-consciously "Am Cosmo, one of the head admins of the spectacular, the amazing, the fabulous, Team Star!" he said, relishing every word of it. Wait… How am I hearing this? I thought, suddenly remembering my lack of ears. I tried to push myself up into a sitting position. "Ah, don't strain yourself, you're weak" he said, almost comfortingly. 'But why!' I wanted to scream, but he was right, it would take too much effort. "Rest a few hours, we'll talk more later, I'll go check on your friends, see how they're coping with the changes" said Cosmo, as a door mysteriously slid open. Changes? What did he mean? Was this even real? I was so confused. My head started to hurt again so I closed my eyes and soon drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of metal clanking together. My eyes shot open this time, darting quickly around the room. I was still in my 'cell' as I should call it, but someone was outside. The invisible door once again slide open and a man, younger than Cosmo, pushed a metal trolly lined with plates of food into the room. He wore the same style of outfit as Cosmo, but it was a darker color, kind of a shiny bronze. "Dinner time, kid" he said stopping the cart and picking up a plate from it. I managed to, with a lot of effort, push myself into a sitting position. He handed it to me. On it was a a piece of chicken, some bread. a few pieces of assorted vegetables and a Pokepuff of all things. Not the kind of extravagant meal I was used to Rose cooking at home but not altogether, besides the Pokepuff which utterly baffled me, a very bad one. The man poured me some water in a plastic cup, and as he did so I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'When I signed up for Team Star I expected to be doing more than feeding the freaks'. He saw me staring at the plate and said "What, never seen food before? Where'd they pick you up? Some back ally?". "N..No... It's not that..." I stuttered, "It's just, I didn't expect a place like this to give us such a good meal, and no, not a back ally! I'm Ivy Leaf, the Lilac City gym leaders daughter." "Hey, we may have knocked you unconscious and dragged you here in a helicopter against your will, but we're good guys, we just want to make the world a better place, we just can't do it without an army" he said, turning around and starting to push the trolly back towards the door. "We're not monsters, kid" he said turning round again, "That's your job!" he said, breaking into a huge smile before throwing his head back in snorting fits of laughter and leaving the room, taking the trolly with him. I was confused by his last statement. I decided before I ate I would access myself for an obvious signs of injury, bruises, cuts, broken bones etc, maybe that would explain my tiredness. I looked down to check my hands and nearly fainted again. Coming out of my arm, just at my wrist was a small leaf. 'No no no no no!' I though as I tried to brush it away. No luck, it stayed there. When I tried to pull it off it hurt, a lot. It was on my other wrist as well. I frantically looked down and my horrific suspicion was confirmed. Coming out from my collarbone was another, slightly larger leaf. I had to shove my hand in my mouth to stop myself from screaming. I shifted my sitting position and a pain shot up my spine. 'No no NO!' I though, a tear trickling down from my eye. I slowly pulled back the blanket. I pulled my hair to one side and looked round. Lying on the mattress behind me, swaying slowly, was the tail of a Leafeon.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat there gawping for what I judged to be about a minute. After the time had passed I blinked a few times and shook my head, trying to make sure it was real. "Holy Yvetal..." I muttered, examining my new wrist leaves. Suddenly, it all made seance, or at least some of it did. My hands slowly rose to my head. I screwed my eyes shut, hardly daring to look, hardly even daring to breath as my hand grasped the delicate new leaf like flesh of my ears. "This can't be real" I muttered, still unable to believe it. But this was the truth, in the real world, and I would soon have to learn it. I started to notice minor differences, I could hear the clock ticking, louder, more acutely. I also noticed I could _smell_ better too. I rubbed my nose and noticed it was flatter, split into little dots of wet skin and from my knowledge of Leafeon, probably brown. Now I could actually smell the food better, I realized I was actually quite hungry. I picked up my plate. Now I understood the Pokepuff. I briefly wondered who's kind of sick excuse for a joke that was, then began hungrily to eat. After I finished my small, but sufficient meal I began eying the Pokepuff suspiciously. It _did_ smell quite good... Maybe just one bite. I picked it up slowly and took a small bite. This was _good_! I thought, finally knowing why Pokemon found them so tasty. Before I knew it it was entirely gone. I sat back, content after my meal. I suddenly realized what I had just done, and how crazy it was to be relaxed of all things after all I had just been through. "This doesn't effect my _thinking_ as well, does it?" I said, quite alarmed at the prospect. I liked being human, and I intended to stay that way, well, as far as I could _now_. I started yawning and realized how tired I was, which was odd since I had been asleep most of the day. I decided I would think more in the morning, now was the time for sleep.

I awoke to the sound of the hidden door sliding open. I blinked my eyes open and sat up, careful not to sit on my new tail. Cosmo strode over to my bed, a stupid grin plastered on his face. "Hey" he said, starting with so much enthusiasm, but I could tell he did not intend to stop talking. He looked thoughtful. "Layla was it...?" he asked, trying to sound confident in his decision but failing miserably. "Lila" I said blankly. I did not necessarily hate this man yet, but I certainly had no reason to like him, so I simply kept my voice clear and emotionless. "Ah yes, erm, Lila" he said, embarrassed by his mistake. "So you've" he gestured to me, "noticed". I nodded slowly "You have me under surveillance, I should have guessed" I said in the same, monotone, voice. "Erm, yes" he muttered. For the first time I realized he was carrying a small bundle. He started handing it to me. "Here, new cloths" he said. I took the small bundle. I then began to notice how dirty my old cloths were. They were covered in dirt, dust and general grime, and nearly ripped to pieces. Cosmo walked out of the room. "At least he respects privacy" I muttered. Then I remembered the security camera. I noticed a little box in the corner of one room with a little red light on it blinking on and off. I swung my legs out of bed and tenderly tried to stand up. I don't know what I expected, to fall over? To be weak? But I found myself standing with normal strength, possibly more. I pulled off one of my old socks, the one with least holes, and managing to jump just high enough, covering the, what I assumed to be, camera with it. With that done I turned to the pile of cloths on my bed. Brown shorts with a little hole at the back to accommodate my new tail and a a green top. I put these on along with some plain, other stuff, they had left and put on a pair of brown boots with green laces lying beside the bed. I also noticed a pair of brown gloves with delicate little green flowers on them and put them on. 'Oh Yvetal they're dressing me like a Leafeon' I thought. 'Eh, at least it's better than nothing'. I folded up my old cloths and for some reason, took the old sock off the camera. A few minutes later Cosmo came in. "Ah you look wonderful" he said. "Now, follow me and don't try and run off, we have highly trained guards at every exit" he said, beckoning towards the door. "Where are we going?" I asked as I followed him into the corridor. I noticed the outlines of other doors in the plain, also grey corridor. "_We're_ not going anywhere" said Cosmo. "_You_ are going to meet the others!" he said with a flourish. My heart felt like it was falling at a hundred miles per second.


	6. Chapter 6

"O..others?" I stuttered. How could I have been so stupid! How could I have forgotten my best friends! "Yes, others" said Cosmo casually, "Your friends, Diamond and Cole?" he said confidently, but I knew he was asking. "Pearl and Cole, Arceus your bad with names" I said, resuming my blank, unfaltering tone. "Ah, yes, Pearl and Cole" he said with more confidence, as if it had been a test for me. "Some other kids as well, no idea who though, I was in charge of you three, Luna and Lucian were in charge of the other five" he said. Five others?! I had thought it was just us three, what were they doing kidnapping eight children?! Surely someone would notice! "C'mon, just through here" said Cosmo, pushing a door open into a brighter corridor. It had a few windows and, although they were high up I reckoned I could jump up and see through them. I waited for Cosmo to get slightly ahead before leaping up and surprisingly getting a very good view. Unfortunately, I had no clue where I was. "Darn it" I muttered under my breath before hurrying on to catch up with Cosmo. Although he didn't seem to notice my brief disappearance I thought it to risky to try and look through another window. He turned to another panel on the corridor wall and swiped what looked to be a key card on it, which then, unsurprisingly, opened a door in the wall. "You go on in" said Cosmo "I have business to attend to, Stella should come to talk to you in a bit" he said before walking off. I tenderly stepped inside the room. It was actually very nice. The walls were an orangy yellow, the color of sunset and the floor was a pale brown carpet. A red sofa with yellow cushions sat facing a wall with a tv mounted on it, another corner had a table in it with a shelf full of board and card games beside it, another corner was empty. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes fell on the other corner. There was a rack full of magazines and books and beside that there was a clump of of brightly colored bean bag seats, and on those seats were Pearl and Cole.

I sprinted across the room. It wasn't a very big room, only about 20x20 ft, but I managed to lose all my breath. Probably half from sheer joy at seeing them, half from sheer terror at what had happened to them. Then sprang up from there seats and I embraced them both in a huge hug. "Lila your okay!" said Pearl. I could tell she was trying to hold back tears, she'd always been easy to make cry, a horrible habit to have on movie night. "I don't think okay is a very good word to describe our current situation" I said. Despite what I had just said, I couldn't help laughing. So we stood there, all of us laughing, Pearl fully crying now, and just enjoying being together. After about a minute or so our noise died down and I started to hear a different sound. Again, crying, but different. A sort of sad snuffling and with my new ears I could ear the sound of fabric rubbing against skin. I looked around and slouched beside the now closed door was a little girl. She couldn't have been more than six or seven. She was crying and rubbing her tears away with the sleeve of a little pink cardigan she wore over the top of a floaty white dress and pink boots. I also noticed Pink and cream bows around her neck and in her pink hair. Then I noticed there was long pink things coming out of her head. 'Sylveon!' I thought. I then realized I hadn't really _looked_ at Pearl and Cole, besides recognizing their faces. I turned to face them and was surprised by how fast I took in tiny information about them. Pearl's once black hair had gone an odd shade of navy blue and although her ears were still in the same place they were now more like yellow, almost see through fins with blue lining the top. She had a similar fin coming from the top of her head and a white kind of frill around her neck, a lot like an old Shakespearean collar. She to had a tail, although it looked more like an extension of her back and her legs were the tail. She wore a white, but I believe to be called a 'battle skirt' and blue ruffled top with blue sandles. Cole looked a lot more similar to his old self than Pearl, his pale blonde hair stuck up in random tufts as usual and he wore an outfit of just orange. The only differences were a big puffy tail of the same color hair, long orange ears coming out of his head and what appeared to be a beard, but on closer inspection was a collar of yet again the same color fur. With my new eyesight I managed to take this all in very quickly and after what I judged to be about five seconds I turned back to the little girl and started walking towards her. "Hey... Don't cry" said Pearl slowly, trying to be comforting. The girl looked up and screamed. It was obvious Pearl's message didn't carry. "Wha.. what are you?" she whispered, barely audible. "I'm not sure I even know anymore..." I said sighing. "Hey, at least we're in this together" said Pearl, putting her arm around Cole and I. "And your with us to" said Cole, reaching his hand out to the girl, trying to help her up. The girl whimpered and shrank back further against the wall. "Wha... what do you mean?!" she said, looking alarmed. "I'm nothing like you!" a tear ran down her face, "I wana go home!" she wailed, unleashing an all out torrent of tears. "Hey, kid, I don't want to be here any more than you do, but it looks like we have no choice" said Cole, now dropping the his comforting tone and being serious. Pearl shot him a piercing glare. He looked away. "How about you tell us your name, eh?" said Pearl crouching a little way away from the girl, who had stopped wailing but still had a steady stream of tears flowing. "S... Silvia..." she gulped between tears. "I'm Pearl, and this is Lila and Colin" said Pearl smiling. "Cole" said Cole, in between fake coughs. This made Sylvia stop crying, and even smile a little. "Don't worry Syliva, we're gona get out of here, one way or another!" I said, putting more effort into my words than I actually meant.


End file.
